The Art of Sexting
by DEDEBUG9
Summary: In which Annabeth Chase sends a revealing picture definitely not meant for Percy Jackson to Percy Jackson. PERCABETH AU.
1. The Art of Sexting

**A/N: Hey kids! So I haven't really been active on this site for a really long time.. But I decided it'd be a great time to start the comeback era. ;) So I don't own this stuff blah blah and rating is T for language and content. I'm making this sound really bad, but it's like a John Green book, okay? So if you can read that, you can read this. Read on, because Percabeth awaits y'all!**

**Disclaimer: PS sexting is a serious topic and I'm in no way promoting it at all. Don't do it kids! (it never ends well..)**

_**How it all happened…**_

You know those mini heart attack moments you get when you can't find your phone in your pocket, when you're waiting in line for a roller coaster, or when your teacher calls on you and you don't know the answer? Yeah, another common example would be sending a _Snapchat_ to the wrong person. Like, completely the wrong human being.

"Shit, shit, shit." I half whispered, half screamed down at my phone, doing literally everything I could to stop the picture from sending. Of course, it didn't work and I ended up throwing my phone at the wall when I saw that it had been delivered. _Poof._ Gone into cyberspace.

How could I have screwed up something as simple as sending a Snapchat to my boyfriend? A revealing one too, just to make things better.. In my defense, Snapchat places the 'Needs Love' category right below your best friends to get shit like this to happen.

I picked up my phone to see if Percy had opened it yet. The little arrow was now empty meaning Percy had already viewed a picture of me naked. My eyes widened when I saw that he'd taken a screenshot too! Like, really Percy, was that little click of two buttons necessary?

I started feeling really nervous. What if this picture got leaked? My reputation would be completely ruined. Let me just say, my reputation is as clean as a wine glass in a dish soap commercial. I was not about to be ruined over something as trashy as leaked nudes.

Why did it have to be Percy? Percy Jackson was a nobody and I should not of even had his Snapchat. I only had him as a contact in my phone because we were lab partners sophmore year, but we hadn't talked since, as I climbed up the ladder and began taking AP courses, and he was doomed to repeat Chemistry. He wasn't well liked by our classmates either. He could be summed up simply as just some skater who listened to his music too loud and was almost always late to class, or even worse not there at all. Maybe, because he was unpopular, I could hopefully manipulate him into believing this whole event never took place? It was worth a shot.

**~0~**

The next day, I woke up at 6:30 AM sharp, took a shower, ate a bowl of raisin bran, (shut up, I know it's old people cereal.) put on a skirt, laced up my brown boots, and headed out the door with at least 10 minutes to spare. But, Annabeth Chase was on a mission. (If you would call retrieving lost nudes a mission..)

After the thankfully brief drive to school, I headed out to find Percy Jackson. I ignored the greetings of my friends and acquaintances and went on a direct search for Percy. I was pretty sure he rode the bus to school. Since it was rare to see a senior on the big yellow bus, I remembered noticing him on it once.

Then, I waited. I stood with my back against the brick wall of the school, and waited for Percy to get off the bus. After 5 minutes or so, I saw a shaggy mop of thick black hair stroll off the bus. Yep, although I hadn't spoken with him in two years, I was sure it was Percy.

When I rehearsed in the mirror last night, I had planned on politely asking him for his phone, but, somehow I got caught up in the moment and ended up dragging Percy Jackson by his t-shirt and pinning him up against the wall? Ok, sometimes I snap. We all do. Ugh.

"What the hell!?" Percy protested, double chin showing due to the compromising position i held him in.

I scowled, "Don't even try to play dumb, ok. You know what I'm talking about."

"Ok, ok, I know you're here to talk about the picture. Just can you let go of my shirt?." I noticed then how tight a grip I had and quickly let go, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry." I mumbled and smoothed my hands over my skirt nervously. "Wait! I shouldn't be apologizing! You're the one who," I lowered my voice down to a whisper, afraid that some bystander would overhear. "Screenshotted my snapchat."

He shrugged and adjusted his Greenday shirt, "You're the one who sent it! What did you expect? I mean, I had no idea you were into me like that." He wiggled his eyebrows.

And I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well clearly, it was not meant for your pervy eyes ok.. So I'd appreciate it if you never spoke a word of this and deleted it from your photos." I tried to speak authoritatively, like Judge Judy. (That woman's voice could alone could make me admit to a crime I didn't commit.)

He stepped away from the brick wall and circled around me predatorily, "The way I see it, it's not everyday Annabeth Chase, the hottest girl in school, sends nudes to the wrong guy-"

"-It isn't any day!" I interrupted, ignoring the 'sort of compliment.'

He shushed me and continued on with a conversation that I was really beginning to regret, "Trust me, it's not like I _want_ to leak your nudes, that'd really really suck. But, one could say it's civil duty you know, as I'm unpopular and you're well, Annabeth Chase.." There was a hint of venom dripping off my name.

"That makes zero fucking sense," I shrieked. I was starting to feel a bit nervous now. What would happen if the picture got out? Would a guy like Percy really do something like this to me? He seemed so nice and gentle in school, sitting in the back of the class and not bothering anyone. (except the teacher when he didn't know what page we were on) I guess you really shouldn't trust anyone who unironically listens to Weezer.

"How about this, I'll strike up a deal with you, Annabeth." He offered. I sensed nothing good was going to come from this..

"I'm not having sex with you!"

His eyes widened at my offer, "Who said anything about sex?"

"Okay then, what is it?" I still expected him to say something dirty. What else would a boy possibly want from me?

Percy flashed a smile, "You have to be my indentured servant."

"Indentured servant? What the hell does that even mean?" Thoughts of the pilgrims and colonization of America flashed through my mind.

"Yeah, my servant. Synonyms include; helper, attendant, lackey, bitch. You have to do stuff for me. I don't have a car, so you drive me to school. Maybe if I'm not feeling an essay one night, you could help me with it? A date to prom perhaps?"

Percy's green eyes twinkled. He'd found something better than leaking my nudes, he'd found a way to make me look like an idiot and him not like a jerk who leaked nudes. Leaking my nudes would give him 15 seconds of fame, but this was eternal. He was able to string me along and play me like his personal violin.

"So, essentially you're blackmailing me?" I did admire his thinking.. but still, imagine what everyone would think when they saw me driving Percy Jackson, a nobody, to school everyday. Even worse, Prom! "Care to explain what happens if I don't be your bitch?"

He waved his hand in a goodbye gesture. "Your nudes go onto the internet. Poof. Out there for the whole world to see."

"Shit." I whispered, not really wanting either of the two to happen. "Fine, I'll be your stupid servant. Happy now?" (I certainly wasn't)

He grinned and picked up his skateboard. "Ecstatic. Now hurry up, or you'll be late to class."

Humph! Percy Jackson telling me I'd be late to class? Not happening.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I hate to sound like a thirsty asshole, but if i don't get any reviews I won't update bc well fanfiction isn't really my top priority atm.**

**LOVE YOU'S**

**~*DEDEBUG9***~


	2. Taco Bell Breakfast

**Chapter 2**

**Step 1 of my complete humiliation…**

When I woke up, there were 3 new messages on my phone, all of which were from my new best friend Percy Jackson:

_Hey pick me up at my house this morning._

_This is Percy btw._

The last one was his address, which was only a street name. I texted back telling him he forgot the digits, but there was no reply. I rubbed my eyes feeling a bit out of it. Great, time to drive a dumb ass to school, the perfect way to start your day!

I pulled up to the street he gave me, parked at the corner and turned on some calming, instrumental jazz music as I waited. I kept looking back at the clock. Three songs had already gone by and I was not about to taint my perfect attendance record and be late to school. The thought literallyt gave me goose bumps. I decided to drive down the street and find him myself. Soon enough, halfway down the street, I spotted a scruffy looking boy rushed out with his skateboard in his hand in the rear view mirror. Why couldn't he have just rode that piece of wood to school?

When he climbed into the passenger seat, he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Jazz? I knew you were a nerd, Chase, but jazz? Really?"

"Yeah." I said proudly, "My car, my music. Remember, that I don't have to be giving you a ride."

He thought about it as I pulled away and then said, "Let me at least show you what good music is."

I gave him a 'Hell no' look and continued driving down the street, but he followed up with a 'Yeah but I've got your nudes' look. Irolled my eyes and gave the ok.

"Annabeth, prepare for an eargasm."

"You did not just say eargasm, oh my God. That is quite possibly the worst word I have ever heard." I said as a sudden, booming guitar riff came on, almost causing me to lose hearing in my right ear. "What the hell is this!?" I shouted over the music.

He twisted the knob to turn it down a bit and said, "You don't know Greenday?" He shook his head. "A complete sin, Chase. Greenday is a classic." And so ensued an awkwardly loud car ride with Percy jamming out to Greenday.

The next song came on and his face lit up. "Please tell me you listen to The Killers." He said as he air guitared along to the intro.

"Sorry, can't say that I do." I couldn't lie, the song was fairly catchy, but I wasn't going to tell him that. He started going on about how he once went to a Killers concert and all the stories of drunk people and complete chaos.

"Yeah, and this dude with crutches was so drunk that he fell on me and then I fell on the couple next to me hardcore making out. And, they were so drunk that the guy thought I was trying to make a move on his girl, so he punched me and his ring gave me this scar," He pulled back his bangs to show me a slight scar across his eyebrow.

"Nice, you're a regular old Harry Potter." I replied, even though I didn't find the story nice nor interesting.

"Hah, I love Harry Potter, I'll take that comparison any day." His eyes lit up, "Dude! Can we stop at Taco Bell?" He asked as I pulled up to a four way stop.

I looked at him with a face of disgust, "Have you lost your mind? Taco Bell at 7:30 AM? Please tell me this is a joke."

Percy laughed, "No joke, their breakfast is literally the best." He started chanting, "Waffle Taco!"

"No, no, no, no. No. I'm not letting you smell up my car with Taco Bell. It's brand new, okay." I said.

"What is it then? Your third car in a year? I've lost count." He said with a scowl. I was sensing a bit of jealousy underneath. I felt bad, considering Percy didn't even have any car.

"Second.. But the last one was my grandpa's!" I shot back. I wasn't going to have him think i was some spoiled brat.

He shrugged. "You're my bitch, remember! This is in the program, Chase! I will grab the steering wheel and turn this car for you!"

I shook my head. "At least allow me a veto or something."

He chuckled, "Fine you get one veto a week."

"A day." I countered.

Percy put on a pouty face. "Ok fine. You're allowed one veto a day. But please, don't veto Taco Bell! I neeeed it," He whined.

I thought about it for a minute. Whatever the hell a waffle taco was, it sounded gross, disgusting, unhealthy, messy, and not good for my new car. But, if I got a veto a day and this was 7:30 in the morning, maybe I'd rather veto something worse than a little smelly waffle taco.

"Alright little baby, I'll get you breakfast, to go along with your bottle. But you're paying and this is only because I'm saving my veto."

It sounded ridiculous to say out loud. Why was I doing what he said anyway? I mean, this was Percy Jackson we were talking about. Percy Jackson, the harmless loner who never did his homework. But, I figured this would be over soon and it was best not to take any chances.

He flashed that charming smile, the kind that could get you to do unreasonable things (like buying him a waffle taco) "Thanks, Annabeth, you're the best, bitch. By the way, babies don't have money so i think you're going to have to pay too."

I wasn't sure how waffle taco could make someone this happy, but whatever. I put on my left turn signal a little too late and received a few honks from behind me.

We were in the drive thru and out faster than I had expected. Of course, how many people were out buying tacos at 7:30?

"This looks epic!" Percy said as I handed him the wrapped up taco. Of course, it didn't smell as epic..

Percy unwrapped it and tore of the lid to the tiny syrup cup. "If you get syrup in my car.." I warned. He rolled his eyes at me and poured it on. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

After a few bites, Percy asked through a mouthful of waffle, "Want to try? It's really good, not gonna' lie."

"I'd rather not.."

~0~

"Please explain to me why you drove some weirdo to school today?" My friend Drew asked. She flipped her straight black hair over her shoulder and widened her eyes at me, waiting for an answer.

I looked down at my untouched panini, the smell turning my stomach rather than enticing me, "Long story.."

Drew replied, "Well, please let me know, because when I saw you two together I literally gave Piper the biggest 'What the fuck' look." Piper nodded to indicate it was true.

"Yeah, well he missed the bus, ok. That's it. Nothing more to tell. I was just being a good Samaritan."

Drew took a bite of her salad, "Hmm. Weird." She took another bite then wrinkled her nose, as if my kindness grossed her out.

I quickly decided to change the subject, "So, did you guys see Jason Grace's new haircut?" I asked, knowing this would spark Piper and Drew's attention, as they were both disgustingly in love with him.

"Yeah." Piper answered a little too quickly. She blushed and finished, "It looks good, but when doesn't his hair look good?"

"True that." Drew agreed after a sip of her iced coffee. I was sure she'd texted her boyfriend to bring that to her, if I checked snapchat, I was almost positive her story would be of her boyfriend bringing her coffee with the caption, 'thanks bae!' or 'he's the plug!' I was Percy's bitch by accident, whereas drew's boyfriends were her bitches by choice. (Or maybe fear.)

"I'm surprised he hasn't locked down a prom date yet, by the looks of it, all the good girls are going to be taken." Drew added, possibly referring to herself. Although she already had a boyfriend, she'd drop him in a second for Jason Grace.

Piper shrugged, "Yeah, but he can get any girl. You know they'd all drop their dates for him."

To say girls liked Jason Grace was an understatement. Girls flung themselves at him, they loved him and freaking worshiped the ground he walked upon. He wasn't exactly my type, and plus I had Luke, so I wasn't a victim of the Jason plague.

"I'm surprised Theo hasn't asked me yet." Drew grumbled. "I mean, he's my boyfriend after all!"

"Chill out, there's still almost two months to prom, I'm sure he'll ask you." I reassured her for what felt like the hundredth time. But, I figured the reason he hadn't done it yet was that due to Drew's track record she'd probably have a new boyfriend by prom time.

I stabbed my panini with a fork. "I could say the same thing about Luke though."

Piper let out a laugh, "Shut up Annabeth, we all know Luke is planning something huge for you." She grinned at Drew. There was definitely something those two knew that I didn't..

To be honest, Luke had been distant from me recently. I wasn't sure why. had I been the one who pulled away or was it him? In all honestly that had been the reason I'd sent him that picture. (Or at least attempted to)

Plus, Percy was going to make sure I was going to be his prom date.. what was I going to do when Luke asked me? 'Oh sorry Luke I'm going with this guy Percy! He's so cool and listens to Greennight!'

"Yeah he'll totally ask you soon, Annabeth. That must suck for you though, Pipes. Not having a prom date.." Drew said maliciously.

Piper looked down at her empty bowl of salad. Piper hadn't had a boyfriend since freshman year, and Drew always put her down about it. "Like I said, there's still almost two months till prom. I'm sure you'll find a date, Pipes." I smiled at her.

~0~

"I expect your essay on the analysis on The Great Gatsby due next week!" my middle aged (and balding) English teacher shouted as the bell rang.

I was the last to leave the classroom when Percy confronted me outside the door, "Sucks to have to do two essays doesn't it?" He said with a cheeky grin.

"Who said I had two essays to do? Our history essay was due last week. For most people.." It hit me as soon as I said it. Percy wanted me to do his stupid English essay for him.

He opened his mouth to speak, but I shushed him, "No way in hell will I write that essay for you. The Great Gatsby wasn't even a hard book, in fact it was the best book we've read all year. I'll help you study Friday night, alright? That's about as much as I'll agree to."

He frowned but then threw his hands up, "Whatever, anything's better than writing an essay on my own."

"Oh you're still writing an essay on your own. Now leave before my friends see us."

~0~

**Thanks for reading!**

**~*DEDEBUG9*~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, I'm not sure if anyone realized this, but I deleted most of this story and am now reposting it, because the majority of it is so unbelivably cringe-worthy. I've rewritten everything after this chapter and have taken the story in a completely different direction, so I'll be posting quick updates since it's already done! **

"And that's basically The Great Gatsby In a nutshell," I said with a sigh, "Corruption of the American Dream." Percy and I were sitting on my bed. We were as far from each other as possible. I was by the headboard, and Percy was sitting uncomfortably upright at the foot of the bed. There was an obvious, strange tension between us, with the intimacy of a bed and all.. Sitting at a desk might have been a more appropriate option.

Percy had a dazed look. I snapped in his face, and he asked me, "What's the American Dream, again?"

I screamed, "Money! Success! White picket fences!"

Percy laughed, "Chase, dude, I'm kidding! I'm actually liking this book, it's pretty chill. But Daisy's a total bitch. I mean, Gatsby did all that stuff for her and she still chose Tom anyway." He said bitterly, like he understood Gatsby on a deeper level.

"Well, that's the whole point. You're not supposed to like Daisy. She represents money, and money is basically the villain of the novel if you think about it."

"Can I write my essay on that? Money being the villain?"

I smiled, "Sure, that's a great topic."

He looked up at me, "I like it when you read to me.. It's better than me staring at the same paragraph for twenty minutes. I'm not the best reader." He winced.

"Thanks." I said awkwardly, not sure if I'd just received a compliment or not. In reality, it was probably only 30 seconds, but it truly felt like minutes we'd been sitting in an uncomfortable silence. Neither us of really knew what to say to the other. We weren't close to being friends, our social circles didn't overlap, so we couldn't gossip..

Finally, he got up, the bed springs lightened and gave off a squeaky noise. I watched him head to the window. "That's not okay.."

"What's not okay?" I asked quizzically.

He furrowed his eyebrows. Obviously, there was something unpleasant going on outside my window. Hopefully someone hadn't just been murdered... Maybe he was referring to the fact my lawn hadn't been mowed in months, because that was indeed seriously not okay.

"There's some kid being picked on out there. God, I hate assholes. I'm going out there ok? I can't just let that kid suffer."

"You do you." I shrugged, and followed him out the door.

When we got outside into my overgrown lawn, I realized there was a little boy being held in a headlock by an older and larger boy. Neighborhood bully, I supposed. I didn't know those actually existed apart from cheesy TV.

"Fuck off!" Percy yelled at them. His loudness surprised the boys.

"What're you gonna' do about it? Tell us to pick on someone your own size?" A chubby boy said in a whiny voice, "because you're about my size.." He just looked like a bully. He had that hateful look in his eyes, you know what I'm talking about. I wrinkled my nose and watched Percy take down the eleven year old bullies.

Percy looked the kid dead in the eyes. "No, I'll knock you kids down." He replied firmly.

"Yeah right!" The bully said, with an eye roll. He wasn't taking Percy seriously, and I feared that if he didn't, he was forreal going to get knocked down by Percy.

"You're just bluffing." He said the word 'bluffing' slowly and unsurely as if the word was new to his vocabulary. (I was pretty sure that it was)

"You want to bet?" Percy asked.

The kid laughed, "You wouldn't dare hurt a little kid like me."

And with that last comment, Percy ran at the kid. He didn't hit him or anything, he just charged at the bully, making him flinch and let go of the kid. Percy grabbed the bully by the arms, "Don't ever come over here again, okay?" He said firmly, and the kid ran off without another word.

"Woah." I said quietly. It wasn't everyday something like that happens in front of your own house.

Percy gave the other kid a pat on the shoulder, "Sorry about him, there's just some stupid assholes in this world.."

the kid smiled so brightly, "No! Thank you so, so, so much! You're like, my hero now! Like, Spiderman! He's my favorite superhero! I'm Tommy by the way!"

Percy laughed, "I'm Percy. It's almost dinner time, kid. Why don't you go head home?"

"Good idea!" The Tommy said with a grin. "I'll tell my parents all about how you saved me!" and with that, he ran off in the opposite direction.

Percy started laughing, "Well, I hadn't really expected that response.."

We started walking back down my driveway "Neither did I.. You seem to have a lot of experience with bullies." I said.

Percy chuckled again, "Nah, I grew up in tough neighborhood, I had to deal with kids way worse than that derelict back there. And, I just really, really hate assholes who think they can pick on other kids."

I nodded. I couldn't lie, even though I really didn't like the guy, it was hard to not be impressed with that scene. Even if he didn't want to admit it, he was a hero to that skinny little boy. I couldn't help but wonder if Luke would ever do something like that.. I wanted to assume that he'd save the boy like Percy, but I sort of knew deep down he would have just pretended he didn't see it, pretended the two boys were just playing a friendly game of football.

"That was really noble of you, Percy."

"Huh, really?" I noticed his cheeks were growing pinker.

"Yeah."

~0~

After the first study session, we'd had six more in the next two weeks. None of them had been as eventful as the first, and all of them had not been my choice, but I was noticing a slight improvement in Percy's history and algebra grade.

Percy didn't bring up the pictures anymore, and that made me feel relieved. I was beginning to wonder whether he'd just been bluffing the whole time. But still, I didn't want to take any chances, we weren't exactly friends. I was still unbelievably pissed at him, but I felt like I really did have to help him out in school. I couldn't help but admire the new found effort he was putting into school.

Percy found me by my locker one morning. He tapped me on the shoulder when I was trying to pull out 5 textbooks, 4 of them AP classes. I took AP everything, except for English. (Hence the reason I was in Percy's English class.) And that was only because i couldn't fit it into my schedule.

"Our Gatsby essays have been graded," I said to him with a slight smile. I was truly curious as to how he did.

He rocked on the balls of his feet, his hands in his pockets. I noticed his hair looked slightly different, it was still in his typical shaggy skater style, but it looked a little more.. tamed. I couldn't help but think it looked nice. You could see his eyes for once. They were one of an interesting shade of green I'd never seen.

"Yeah, I got a B+ thanks to you." He smiled shyly. "Best grade I ever got on an essay."

I rolled my eyes, "Well duh, I wouldn't let you get any less."

I turned back to my locker. Which conveniently was a top one. Last year, I'd had to crouch down everyday to get my books, and I know boys were looking up skirt when I did that.. Pervy assholes..

"Annabeth?" A gruff voice called. I knew it was Luke and I felt myself go from 0 to 100 real quick. So… I dropped the heavy textbooks on the ground. I could see Percy flinch forward, ready to pick them up for me. "Why are you talking to him." He said the word with such disgust and venom. Luke hated me talking to other guys, even after I assured him I'd been cheated on before and would never do that to him.

After picking up my textbooks and turning around, I could see Luke was accompanied by Drew, Piper, and a few other girls who had it bad for Luke. But, god forbid they laid a finger on him, I'd punch their lights out.

I felt flushed as I gave my boyfriend a quick hug. "Morning." He kissed me and then rubbed my arm with his thumb. It was something he'd always done to me, and it never failed to make my heart race.

"Do I even want to know why that stoner skater was by your locker?" he questioned.

Drew stepped forward and added to it, "And talking to you also?"

"I.." I felt flustered and knew I had to keep my cool. Goddamn Percy and my stupid nudes. "You guys are not going to believe it," I had thankfully come up with a quick and partially true lie, "Some teachers are making me tutor that idiot. Embarrassing, right?"

It was perfectly believable, I'd had been asked to tutor kids in the past, and I always did the job no matter what social class they fell into.

"That sucks." Drew said with a hair flip. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the hallway. All four of us had Statistics 2nd hour. (Me in AP, and the rest in regular) "Well, guess who still doesn't have a prom date." Drew groaned.

"Um.. you?" Piper and I said at the same time.

Drew squeezed my arm in the excitement. So tight, I thought I might lose feeling. "Yes! I'm just going to dump Theo, and wait for someone else to ask me.."

Drew pulled out her phone. Drew was literally the only person who could text and walk through the crowded halls of our high school, considering people already avoided her. "I'm going to send him a text right now." She quickly typed it on her iPhone and then said, "You know, I actually really liked Theo too."

"Then why'd you break up with him?" Piper asked.

Drew let out one of her annoying whine/groans, "Don't you girls hear anything I say!?"

me and Piper shared a look and held in a laugh. We were used to Drew's obnoxious drama queen behavior.

~0~

Right before lunch, I got a text from Percy.

Meet me at your locker in 5

I looked up at the clock, there was still 30 minutes left of class, and I really enjoyed Calculus..

I texted back: No way! How about 30?

Percy: No remember I got ur sexy nudes ;D

Me: Ugh.. Be there in 5….

I put my phone back in my purse and raised my hand, "Can I go to the bathroom?"

My creepy old calculus teacher chuckled darkly, "I don't know, can you?"

God.. I hated stupid teacher jokes. They were worse than dad jokes. (For example: "Hey, I'm hungry." Dad says: "Hey hungry! I'm dad!")

I gave my teacher an annoyed look, "Yes. I'm perfectly capable of going to the restroom, so may I please? Or would you rather I relieve myself right on this chair?" He nodded and I sent myself off down the hallway.

Ditching class wasn't something I did often. And by often, I mean never. Remember how I said I got goosebumps just thinking about being late for school? Well, actually ditching had me one step away from convulsing.

When I finally reached my locker, I saw Percy waiting there with his skateboard. "What's the big issue?" I asked, feeling a bit annoyed that I was missing a calculus lesson. I really didn't want to get behind on that shit. Especially because that meant having to get help from my pervy teacher. (He would probably get along with Percy..)

"For starters, I was bored in history, so I texted some friends and of course none of them wanted to chill, so I called up you knowing you'd be down." He winked at me. That bastard.

He was leaning against the lockers, twirling his skateboard. For a millisecond, I felt a rush of excitement. What was he going to ask me to do?

"School is not over until 3:05." I reminded him.

"School goes till 3:05? I thought it ended at 3. Weird."

"Yeah, so this will have to wait until later, sorry."

"Hmm. We could wait and be boring.. But, remember how I have a fun little picture of you." He grinned, "no one's gonna have to fantasize about what your tits look like anymore."

"Fine. I guess I have to be down.. Really no other choice, you sadistic little asshole." I growled, pretending to be irritated, when in reality if I had to miss any class, I was glad it was Calculus.

He smirked, "Get ready for a taste of adventure, Chase."

~0~

"I call driving!" Percy said and dashed off through the school parking lot to my car. I muttered something under my breath and threw him the keys, knowing

"I swear to God, if something happens to my new car.."

But before I could finish my threatening sentence, Percy had already turned the keys in the ignition and started up the car. He backed out so fast and jerky, I could have sworn he was going to hit another car. "Fucking hell." I swore, "If you dent this car.."

"What?" He asked, a big dopey grin on his face. "Got a problem with my driving, Annabeth?"

Percy kept pumping the gas. he was an unbearably jerky driver. "Yeah, I do. I'm regretting giving you so much power."

He laughed, "I've never passed my test, took it twice with no luck, I basically gave up."

Percy passed through two stop signs and got honked at twice, "I can tell. How about you pull over and let me drive?" I suggested, my fingernails digging into the seat.

"No way! I've got this epic place to show you."

After ten minutes of horrible driving, fifteen honks later, and me almost puking out the window, we arrived at Percy's so called "epic" destination.

"This is what I ditched class for?" I asked, taking in my surroundings. When we got out of the car, I found myself staring at an old abandoned building. It was so abandoned and ruined, you couldn't tell what it had previously been. A shop, a house, a factory? No idea, maybe it was a Taco Bell?

There was a hole in the chain link fence, big enough for a person to squeeze through. I had a feeling Percy wanted us to go inside the building.

"I've only been in it twice. I haven't showed it to anyone yet. I kind of wanted to keep it my own, you know? I figured I'd show you, since I don't think you're going to tell anyone about it."

He was right, I definitely would not. Abandoned buildings weren't exactly my scene. It was more of a place middle school boys would go to get high. But, something about it's dangerous look gave me another rush of excitement. It was so out of my comfort zone that it was calling me.

"Want to go in?" Percy asked. His eyes had a genuine look. They told me, that he wouldn't force me to go in if I revealed I was claustrophobic or something. But, I knew that I honestly wanted to, despite the fact that it looked like it would fall apart with one touch.

"Yeah." I squeaked.

I somehow maneuvered my way through the teeny hole in the fence, careful not to rip my skirt, after Percy effortlessly did it. I almost tripped once again before we got to the building.

Up close, it looked even more enticing. I could see why it appealed to Percy so much.

"There's not going to be a crazy hobo in there, right?" I asked, expressing my first concern.

Percy chuckled and climbed up through a low window, "Hopefully not.." He held out his hand for me, "Watch out, there's some broken glass around the frame."

"I know, I've got it." I said, but took his hand anyway. His hand was rough and calloused, but still soft at the same time.

"Cool." I said when I entered the building. It was just a room, with rotting wood floors I could potentially fall through and graffitied walls. I felt the strongest urge to add some of my own graffiti. But what I felt even more, was the pull to fix this place up.

"I think it was a house." I said, motioning to the rotted staircase. It was a spiral one. I wondered if I could possibly climb up it. "A nice one, too."

"That's what I suspected." Percy said and took a seat in a clean area of the room. "God, I love this place. I don't even know why, I just do."

I nodded and sat down next to him. I left a big enough gap between us. We talked, but we never looked at each other.

Surprisingly, our conversation was sparkling. We never hit a dead end the whole time. It was unlike a conversation with Luke, though I couldn't hit the nail on what it was. But I could feel us just clicking, you know? Connecting, maybe, despite how impossible that was.

"Hey, chase?" He asked.

"What?"

"There's this party my parents are throwing, it's more of a benefit really, to like raise money for some cause.. I need a date."

"Let me guess, you want that date to be me and I have to go or else you'll send out my pic? Yeah, sure, sounds like a total blast.."

After that, we just stared at the house. Letting ourselves be immersed in the ruined house. I gave it a minute, then I finally asked, "Why?"

Percy was fiddling with his gray beanie "Why, what?"

"Why are you being an asshole to me?" I said, and looked him in the eyes for the first time all day.

He stared back, "I already told you." He looked away, unable to meet my eyes. He was a dick, but deep down I was starting to feel like he wasn't so bad.

**Please review to let me know that you still care about this fic! (even though it's been 2 years yikes..)**

**~*DEDEBUG9*~ **


	4. Right Hook

I headed over to Piper's as soon as I got the emergency text. For as long as my friendship with Piper had been going on, we'd had a thing where if one of us had a complete emergency (Boy trouble, parents being stupid, homework overload, or Zac Efron gossip etc) we'd rush to each other's aid no matter what.

"What's up?" I asked as I entered her room and shut the door behind me. Piper's room was the definition of cozy. I mean, the girl even had a fireplace in there! (Note to self: Install a fireplace in bedroom.)

She didn't appear to be crying. Piper wasn't big on crying, I couldn't even recall the last time I'd seen her cry. She was always able to keep it together, but I wasn't sure what went on behind closed doors.

Piper threw a purple sparkly pillow across the room, "Stupid, Drew."

"Yeah, I know Drew can be extraordinarily stupid sometimes.. What did she do now?" I plopped down next to Piper.

Piper took a deep breath. That was the warning sign.. "Ok, I know it's dumb considering I know he doesn't like me, and the fact that we've never actually held, like, a literal conversation that lasted more then; 'What time does class start?' or 'Did we get Precalc homework last night?'. But, she knew I liked him! Out of all the guys in our senior class, did she have to go pick the one I had a crush on?"

"Wait, wait? Drew and Jason?"

"Yes." Piper said, and threw another pillow.

I had to admit, that was low, even for Drew. Stealing your best friend's crush is an eternal 'no no'. I shook my head. "Aw, Pipes." I gave her a hug. A big hug, a 'I'm sorry about everything and Drew is stupid and so is Jason Grace even though you liked him, but I still love you.' Hug.

What about Theo, too? She had a perfectly acceptable boyfriend who was seriously hot, why'd she need to go after another guy, let alone Jason Grace?

"I brought some ice cream?" I suggested and reached into the plastic grocery bags. That's just how great of a friend I was.

Piper cracked a smile. I figured I'd be able to coerce her with the ice cream. "Moose tracks?"

"Moose tracks." I'd assured and tossed her the personal sized container of ice cream. Ice cream is the medicine of heartbreak.

Piper opened the cup, "Ok, tell me anything right now. Anything that does not relate to Drew Tanaka or Jason and his hotness."

"Hmm, let me see. Is there anything else to talk about than Jason's hotness?"

"Not helping!" Piper screeched with a mouth full of ice cream. Gross.

I laughed and diverted the subject matter away from Jason and his abnormal hotness, "What are you currently watching on Netflix?" I asked, knowing Piper was an expert on the area of Netflix.

She listed off, like, 8 different shows I've never heard of.. "Um, you know I've been watching all those great shows too.. And a couple epic documentaries on the architecture of-"

"No architecture facts!" Piper yelled, "I love you, but I am the sad one tonight and I command no architecture stories tonight." She said with a small chuckle, "Tell me, what's the deal with Percy Jackson?"

My stomach felt like I was on The Tower of Terror. I knew she'd bring up Percy eventually. How much longer could I continue on lying about him? Piper knew me too well.

"I told you already, I'm just tutoring him. I'd never stoop down to hanging out with someone from that low of a social class." I lied through my teeth.

Piper gave me a knowing look, "Annabeth, Drew's not here right now. I believe that you're tutoring him, but he's kind of got that bad boy, dangerous appeal, don't you think? I mean, he's totally not my type, but maybe for you? It's totally out of your comfort zone that it could be exciting."

I almost wanted to tell her the truth, but it was such an embarrassing story. Being manipulated by Percy jackson? that made me sound like a complete joke.

I choked a little on my ice cream, "Um, definitely not.."

She shrugged, "I hear he's got a super sketchy reputation."

"Huh?" I asked, feeling slightly intrigued. I mean, just because he had my nudes, that was the only reason I cared to know at all.

"Yeah." Piper said, "I heard he had a fairly rough home life. I think he burned down his middle school too."

My eyes widened. Percy was a strange individual, but there was no way he was the type to burn down a school. Not a chance. "You sure that's accurate information?"

"It's just a rumor, but you never know. People always find a way to surprise you."

**~0~**

It was that point in the sleepover when your phone becomes more interesting than your friend. I wasn't too big on social media, but I was bored enough to do a quick scroll through Instagram.

I noticed that 5 hours ago, Luke had posted a selfie. It made me do a double take. Sure, it might have been the filtering, but my boyfriend was hot. I couldn't help but also see that some girl had commented heart eye emojis on the picture.

Okay, I will defend myself and say I'm not usually the overly jealous girlfriend. But, it doesn't hurt to creep on the girl who's commenting flirty emojis on your boyfriend's photos.

First of all, I could conclude that she was attention seeking from the amount of cleavage in her selfies. Also she had like 4 times the amount of followers as me. As I continued creeping through her account, I noticed one picture that struck me as very odd.

I tapped on it, careful not to like it or anything. It was a picture of Luke, with hickies on his neck and the background was definitely Luke's bedroom. I'd spent enough time in that room to call it out. I was surely not the one to give Luke those hickies too..

The caption read: Showing my Lukey how much I love him. *gaudy selection of various flirtatious emojis*

"Piper?" I called out to her. "Take a look at this.."

I showed her the picture and she agreed with me, that it was definitely sketch. "You don't think…?"

I nodded grimly, "Yeah. I think I've been stupid not to realize he was probably cheating. Pipes, we're going to get some sweet revenge, ok?"

"Aye aye Cap'n."

**~0~**

It was an understatement to say I was on edge today. I was unbelievably pissed off at Luke and Drew. As I walked down the hallways of school, I was surprised no one mistook me for a stampeding rhino.

When I finally got to my locker, I was unpleasantly surprised to see a bouquet of roses. Which I threw to the ground and stepped on. (I later regretted that, because they were actually nice flowers and I could've given them to my mom, I don't know.)

"Um. That's not the way I thought you'd react.. What the hell, Annabeth?" Luke asked. I hadn't even noticed he was there, but now that I had, I could feel my anger intensifying. Nobody cheated on me and lived to tell the story.

I slammed my locker shut, and array of rose petals scattered across the ground. "Really? Why do you say that, Luke?" I spoke his name venomously.

"I was going to ask you to prom like you wanted me to? No need to go all psycho bitch, my god." He held his hands up defensively.

I tried to subdue my anger, really. If Piper hadn't come along, Luke probably would've been riding home in an ambulance instead of his brand new BMW.

"Because, asshole, you cheated on her!" He opened his mouth to deny it, but Piper cut him off, "Don't even try to deny it."

He shut his mouth tightly and scrunched his face, making me wonder why i ever found him attractive at all. He always had such a cold look to him. "What are you going to do about a prom date now, Chase?"

"It's fine, really." I smiled, "I've already got myself one." I said and headed down the hallways to search for another boy I didn't want to see.

Thank God, Luke nor Piper followed me. In fact, I wouldn't have been surprised if Piper was still bitching out Luke. I laughed to myself silently. I had expected this to be a rotten day, but I actually felt like I was on Cloud 9. I'd truly never been better. Getting rid of both Luke and Drew had not lifted a boulder off my back, but all the rocks and ruins of Ancient Greece. (Claps for my fun architectural analogy please.)

I walked outside and finally, I found Percy Jackson's usual crew, hanging out at the fountain. "Where's Percy?" I asked a scrawny looking boy with a curly mop of hair. He checked me out head to toe, making me feel a little uncomfortable, "You're Annabeth, aren't you."

"Um, yes." I rocked on the balls of my feet, wondering how he knew who I was. "Where's Percy?" I asked again.

The boy laughed, "He'll be glad to know you're looking for him. He has, like, the hugest crush on you! He thinks you're the greatest thing to ever happen!" He laughed and put out his hand, "I'm Grover, by the way."

I felt my face grow hot and flustered, "Oh, come on. Can you just tell me where he is?"

"Dude, chill. He's in the bathroom." He turned around to face the boys restrooms. "Look, how convenient.. He's coming out."

"Of the closet!" One boy chanted and gained laughs from the crowd. Boys. I shook my head, annoyed, and quickly power walked over to Percy. The boys whooped.

"Hey." I said, thinking about what Grover had said to me. Did Percy really feel that way about me? I shrugged it off, I'd have to dissect that later.

"Hi?"

"Bet's off, Percy. No more being your bitch, no more rides to school, especially no more Taco Bell, okay. I'd appreciate if you'd delete the photo, but I honestly don't care anymore at all if you send it out. Get your sick and twisted satisfaction, ok, I'm done."

The corners of his mouth turned upward into a smirk. Whenever he smiled, you could could really see it in his eyes. You could tell if it was a real smile or a fake one just by a quick glance to his sea green eyes. "Ok."

"I- wait, what?" I was feeling a bit like Luke, not at all prepared for this outcome.

He chuckled darkly, "Whatever, Chase. You called it off, it's over. I'm not that big of a dick."

I stuttered, "Are you- I- You mean-" Why was he agreeing with me? He was supposed to argue me about this. It wasn't supposed to have a simple conclusion. "Were supposed to have a fight over this? This isn't.."

"Fine." I agreed, letting it go before he decided to make this harder for mem "Then let me watch you delete the picture."

Now he started laughing. Like, full out laughing his ass off. I almost expected him to start rolling on the ground. "Oh my god, Chase! I played you so well!"

"What are you saying!?" I demanded. I felt my face flash hot. I didn't like what was going on at all.

This wasn't how I had planned things to happen. Somehow, I felt lost and vulnerable without a plan.

"I never even had yournudes! I screenshotted them sure, but I never got them. Locked my phone instead.." He continued to laugh, "God, I outsmarted you Wisegirl. I played you for a fool." He gripped the wall to stabilize himself.

I couldn't tell if this was happening or not. I'd been played by Percy Jackson. The asshole never had my picture. I felt like punching him. So I did. And it felt good.


End file.
